


Don’t Wake Me Up

by AmelieeilemA



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, I love Klaus, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus is sad, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: Klaus tried to conjure Dave after his death. After a few times of failure, Klaus decided to try another way.





	Don’t Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> * Klaus(Number Four)is cute as fuck! I would literally kill for him.
> 
> * Even though the clips of Dave/Klaus were less than two minutes, I still broke my heart for them.
> 
> * Again, English is not my mother tongue, so I might have made some mistakes in the paragraph.
> 
> * BGM: 6.18.18 by Billie Eilish(the one she wrote for xxxtentacion.)

The ghosts always come for Klaus when he’s sober. They come for him with their unfinished wishes and anger that has no where else to go.

The screams at the night, the stench of rot and the decayed bodies have always haunted him since his childhood.

As time goes by, Klaus has grown tired of being sober. He chose to escape to drugs and burry himself into multiple relationships. 

Even though he is often accompanied by someone through the nights, he is still lonely, not just physically but mentally, for no reason.

People used to say that he was the sweetest child in the Hargreaves, but ironically, he barely remembers anything about his childhood. He has lost his childhood since the day Dad Locked him into the cemetery. The whispers from the dead and their hollow eyes were the only things that comprised of his teenage.

▶︎

However, things have changed ever since Dave came to Klaus’s life. For the first time in his 30-year life, he was in love, in love with the man who had hair shining brightly underneath the sun and eyes like serene oceans.

The time with Dave was the soberest moment of Klaus’s life, but he was never afraid of the ghosts anymore because all he could see was Dave and all he could hear was the stable heartbeats from Dave’s chests.

Even though they were in the front line of the war, Klaus has never felt this safe in his life.

Klaus never knew that one’s heart could literally break into pieces until Dave died in his arms.

▶︎

Klaus tried to conjure Dave after time-traveling back to “when” he belongs. But it just seemed that he was never sober enough to see the one he’d lost, his Dave.

Klaus’s love to Dave grew stronger and stronger day by day. His yearning to Dave was slowly eating him away.

Eventually, after a few depressing attempts, Klaus decided to meet Dave in another way.

▶︎

Klaus lied in the bath tub, holding a sharp knife in his right hand. Blood coming out of his left arm slowly turned the color of water into crimson.

Knowing he was probably going to see Dave, Klaus closed his eyes with satisfaction. Even though his body was gradually getting cold, he was not afraid.

When he finally lost his consciousness, he heard a familiar voice.

“Klaus” It was Dave’s voice. 

Upon hearing his name, Klaus opened his eyes and saw Dave. He was wearing the same military vest with the distinct blood-stain on his chest. Dave sat on the floor and got Klaus shackled in his arms

“Why did you do this?”He frowned his eyebrows and looked at Klaus worryingly.

“I miss you.”Klaus smiled. He put his hand on Dave’s face, gently stroking it. Klaus missed the texture of Dave’s soft skin so much.

“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about you and miss you.” Dave put his hand on Klaus’s and pressed a kiss on it.

“But you shouldn’t have done this.” Dave said it with pain in his voice. It’s said that to be able to die by the side of your lover is such a heavenly way to die, but to have died by Klaus’s side was the most regrettable thing in Dave’s life. 

The last thing he saw was Klaus pressing his nonstop bleeding wound and the last thing he heard was Klaus calling out his name. Dave tried to say something, however, nothing but blood came out of his mouth.

“There are so many things worth living in your life.” He pointed at the direction of the bath tub. Klaus followed his direction and saw Diego trying hard to do CPR on him while Mom took out the needle in order to stitch up the wound on Klaus’s left arm.

“But I don’t want to live my life without you.” Klaus cried, tears dripping down his face. He wrapped his arm tightly around Dave’s neck like he was never going to let go of it.

“I don’t want to live without you either. But I would rather see you die of old age than see you hurting yourself.” Dave kisses off the tears on Klaus’s face, and whispered to him.

“I have waited for 50 years to see you again, I don’t mind waiting for a little longer.”Dave put his forehead against Klaus’s forehead.

Klaus felt like he was fading away, he was probably going to be awaken from coma by Diego and Mom.

“I love you more and more than you can ever know.” Klaus cried in despair, watching Dave becoming more and more blurry.

“I’ll always be by your side no matter what happens.”Dave promised. 

“Live the life I didn’t have the chance to live.”

▶︎

Klaus awoke and soon realized that he was lying on his own bed. His wound had been sew up and carefully bandaged.

The slight pain from his arm reminded him of what he had done to himself—he tried to kill himself in order to see Dave again.

He saw Diego sleeping on the couch next to his bed.(Diego curled himself into a ball while holding knives in his hands, looking like a dog protecting its favorite bones)

Klaus heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hall, thinking Mom was probably on her way to his room. He turned his head toward the door.

 

“Dave!” Klaus screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> * The idea of this paragraph actually came from Ghost Graduation(Promoción fantasma), one of my favorite movies in my childhood.


End file.
